It's Nothing
by silent-1-piano
Summary: By the time she realizes her odd taking to him, she also realizes that it is to far gone to be called nothing anymore. Prompt based drabbles on Naru/Kag. Ratings may change.
1. Eyes

**Eyes**

Her gaze always seemed to be drawn to him.

She had to remind herself that then again_ everyone's_ eyes were always on him but not for the same reason hers were.

His face forms into some type of emotion she can't name at the moment,watches how his lips twitch before breaking out into a wide smile as he begins to probably taunt one of his fellow shinobi before her eyes faithfully follow the way his hands move with exaggeration. Kagome then shifts her gaze up to his eyes and watches as their azure hue darken to a cobalt shade and she catalogs the color in her mind.

Its like my eyes are glued to him kagome thought somewhat amusedly,inwardly chuckling when a pinkette hits the blond boy over the head. She inspects the way his skin flushes into a bright pink when someone in his group comments on his remark and kagome decides that she rather likes the way he blushes,with it spreading from the bridge of his nose to the odd whisker marks on his cheeks.

"-gome" she blinks and her focus has broken "kagome?" her teammates she realizes, have stopped in their trek to pull her out of what ever trance she's in.

Her faces flushes then pales in a quick motion that leaves her team of 3 in a state of concern,as she has never acted this way before.

"ah,nothing" kagome's head hangs and her stomach feels like its at the bottom of the sea because reality has come crashing back in and decided that it was time to wake her up "lets keep moving,ne?" and they do.

"hmm?" her teacher, miroku, quietly questions her as her team moves forward with her and him taking the back.

"it's just" she inhales deeply, eyes again snapping back up, searching for that trace of blond or a hue of blue that leaves her feeling breathless "nothing,ya know?"

Miroku is smarter then his students give him credit for,and catches the way her eyes seem to be in search of _something_,of what he can't really say.

"i see"

Kagome sighs, laced with a sort of sadness as she realizes her search was in vain.

"nothing"

* * *

(A/N: forgive this clumsy piece.)


	2. You

**You**

"so this is the village's hokage tower huh?"

"of course idiot" eyes are rolled and a sigh escapes their teacher "how many times do we have to-"

"hey! I'm just making sure that this is where we need to go" a sneer spreads on the boy's face "i can't even count on my hands on how many times kagome has lead us in the wrong direction!" golden eyes shift to said girl,filled with skepticism.

"Inuyasha must we really-?" the shorter of the team interrupts,auburn hair hanging in his face

"but remember that one time we ended up in the land of_ waves_ instead of the land of water?!" Inuyasha pressed "it took us forever to get back on track!"

"shut up" a peeved kagome interrupts

The white haired teen sputters,frowning at his teammate's and teacher's deadpan stares but complies gruffly. The team enters the building, but the brink of their patience is tested when a commotion breaks out somewhere in the quiet halls of the tower.

"BUT-but-!"

"no"

"sakura!"

"no means no!"

They pass the small little argument with ease,kagome lagging behind to simply stare in wonder at the teen beside the familiar pinkette.

"sakura i promise that-"

"that's what you always say! But it never happens!" the pinkette now dubbed as sakura cries out in frustration "look n-"

"speed it up will ya kagome?" kagome snaps her head towards Inuyasha with a blank stare,mentally wrecking havoc on her dense teammate that interrupted her chance to place a name on the boy with the odd whisker marked cheeks.

"come on kagome" she glances at her other teammate,his face dotted with freckles and drooping with a tiredness that makes her feel guilty and reminds her of her own.

"yeah,sorry" she nods at them,casts another glance at the pair behind her before turning back to converse quietly with her team.

"only four-!" the blond's retort is cut off as kagome and her team round a corner.

It leaves kagome feeling frustrated.

"so it's just a few months right miro-" inuyasha starts but is cut off

"what's wrong?" curious green eyes stare at the frown that mares kagome's weary face

The eyes of her team suddenly focus on her,making her feel unexpectedly and oddly exposed.

"I'm fine shippo," her smile feels a bit forced "just tired,lets hurry up and get this over with"

They give her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

(A/N: In case you're wondering,sakura and naruto were arguing about ramen. I can't believe I managed a second chapter.)


	3. Steam

**Steam**

They should of expected this.

As soon as he saw the steam rising in the cool night air, heard the bubbling of heating water there was no stopping him.

"GUYS" a suddenly energized Inuyasha stormed out in front of the group"LOOK!" he excitedly pointed at some direction before taking off,leaving his team dazed in his odd ways.

"wha-Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" shippo shouted,grumbling when he realized his white haired teammate was long gone.

"do we have to go after him miroku-sensei?" kagome tiredly asked, feeling as if she would fall asleep on her feet

"sadly yes kagome" miroku shook his head when his two students protested,smiling fondly at their antics

"you know he won't willingly come back without a fight" shippo pointed out,sighing when miroku nodded knowingly

"he wouldn't be inuyasha if he wasn't so stubborn" miroku cheerily said, smiling when the two nodded in agreement

"might as well" kagome said before looking questioningly at her teacher

"lead the way kagome" she nodded before closing her eyes and centering herself.

Her eyes snapped open minutes later, filled with irritation and humor.

"that idiot" at the curious looks she couldn't help but smile "he went to the _ramen_ shop here in the village" she murmured fondly

"indeed" at that they followed kagome, all expecting to come upon a disastrous display of towering and teetering empty bowls and a good sized hole in their wallets.

* * *

(A/N:here's chapter three, shorter because I chopped off a part of it. Chapter four in the process of being written.)

(Disclaimer:i don't own naruto or inuyasha)


	4. Demon

**demon**

His nose twitched at the smells rising from the steaming bowl in front of him.A line of drool sliding down his chin before he hastily wiped it away, darting wary glances at the slightly disapproving looks sent his way.

_What's with these people?_ inuyasha thought curiously before turning back to his bowl of ramen, eyes glazing over.

Picking up the chopsticks given to him,inuyasha ate his ramen with care, knowing that it would be awhile before he could indulge on his favorite food again.

"-demon?" inuyasha's eyebrow quirked up at that, slurping noisily on his noodles as he listened in on the locals

"look at his abnormal white hair,he must be a demon!" a person fiercely whispered

"it's not that abnormal.." someone said "he might have premature hair"

"what about his eyes then?!" another murmured "they creeped me out when he came in"

Inuyasha frowned at his now empty bowl before turning his head to the side to glare at a group of shinobi sitting a little ways from him,growling lowly when their eyes turned to him.

"what's wrong with the way i look?" inuyasha asked angrily, glare sharpening when the shinobi sitting on the sides raised their noses at him with distaste

"nothing,they meant nothing by that sir" the one in the middle said, looking apologetically at him

"i wasn't asking you kid,i meant your two friends next to you" he scowled when the ones in question ignored him

"lets leave" the one on the right said before standing up and taking off

"yeah,i suddenly lost my appetite" the one on the left said heatedly, nudging his friend that stayed sitting down

"actually I'm still hungry guys.." the one sitting down murmured, shrugging off the hand of his friend

Lefty huffed in disgust before walking off, bumping into inuyasha roughly

"demons like you should just _disappear_" and with that lefty exited the stand.

Inuyasha's grip on the stand table caused it to splinter slightly, his teeth clamped together as he tried to control the fiery temper that causes him to recklessly lash out on people.

"hey,don't get all mad over that crap" inuyasha's furious gaze rested on a blonde haired boy seated on the end of the stand's front bar,taking in his blue eyes and his odd marked face "they're just a pair of idiots that don't understand how cool it is to have white hair and uhh,golden eyes" the kid said half-heartedly

Inuyasha snorted at the boy's lame attempt at cooling his temper before nodding his head in agreement

"yeah,i guess so" inuyasha shrugged before calling out another order to a waitress "thanks kid" inuyasha smirked at the boy

"eh?kid? I'm not a kid!" the blonde haired shinobi hollered out "I'm as old as you are!"

"Hmmm" inuyasha hummed disbelievingly "right"

"I'm fifteen!"

"oh yeah? Well I'm seventeen"

"two years doesn't make you older!"

"in my world it does" at that the two bickered,inuyasha's eyes alighted with mirth.

Distantly inuyasha wondered when his team would sought him out.

* * *

(A/N:now it's time for a new chapter somewhere around this weekend if I'm not asleep. See any mistakes?kindly PM me.)

(disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or naruto)


	5. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

"so you were here all this time huh? Should have guessed it"

Inuyasha promptly jumped at the irritated but playful tone of kagome, turning his head cautiously from his conversation about ramen with the kid he now knows as naruto, to his teammate. Behind her stood a tired, slightly irked miroku with shippo eyeing the steaming food around them hungrily.

"aw,shut up kagome" he swatted at the hand she placed on his shoulder "you knew where I went the minute I was gone"

The blue-eyed girl smiled teasingly

"actually, you're right" she chuckled when he scowled

"keh" inuyasha grumbled before turning back to his bowl of ramen

"so am I forgotten here or?..." naruto trailed off, giving a curious look to the three odd people standing off to inuyasha's side

"ah,right" inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen "well this is my team i was telling you about" the white-haired teen watched for the blonde's reaction to this information

Naruto nodded at him,prompting him to go on.

"that's kagome" inuyasha pointed at the black-haired girl on his side,pausing before asking sheepishly "do you uh,guys want to join me?" feeling slightly guilty about his disappearing act on them.

"sure?" kagome looked to her teacher and shippo questioningly, smiling when both shrugged and took a seat. Shippo quickly went about scanning the menu with ravenous eyes while miroku leered at a passing waitress, until kagome stepped on his foot none subtly.

Seating herself on the empty seat near both inuyasha and her team, her eyes lingered on the boy sitting on inuyasha's other side, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest when his blue eyes met to her own.

"well it's nice to meet you kagome" she watched as he sent a wide goofy smile at her, the unnamed warm sensation spreading at his attention "I'm naruto uzumaki,and you're talking to the next hokage of konoha!" at that she couldn't help but smile at him for a second.

"the same to you uzumaki-san" she said gruffly, ducking her face from view

Mentally she berated herself on how weird she was acting.

"well that's_ fine _and_ dandy_" inuyasha butted in, catching the odd way kagome was acting.

Pointing at the auburn haired teen with their face stuffed in a bowl of dumplings, inuyasha resumed his little introduction

"the brat over there wolfing down his food is shippo" at the introduction shippo sputtered in his food, growling with disdain at the nickname

"I'm not that _short_!" but shippo's protests fell to deaf ears

"the older guy sitting next to him is miroku, my team's teacher" miroku nodded at them,eyeing a waitress with a glint in his eyes "he's kinda like that ero-sennin you were mentioning about earlier"

A nervous smile crossed naruto's face

"lets hope they don't band together"

Kagome quietly watched as the two's conversation began to become more lively, naruto yelling occasionally along with inuyasha. She didn't exactly like how exclude she felt at this but decide that she was imagining things.

After growing bored of their random chatter kagome turned her head, catching the eyes of her teacher, and nervously wondered on how long he had stared at her

"-you guys really did that? I didn't even know it was _possible_ to get there! much less out" naruto exclaimed excitedly

"well if it wasn't for kagome we would've been stuck in that forest forever!" shippo cheerfully added, patting his now full belly with contentment

"but she was the reason we were even in _there_, runt" inuyasha pointed out smugly

"what! That's not true inuyasha!" feeling her stomach swirl with a mix of emotions, she frowned at him, a pale pink hue lighting up her cheeks when she felt naruto's gaze land on her

"you know it is kagome" inuyasha scowled when he recalled the memory "you said you saw something fucking _shiny_ in the forest and took off after it"

"you know what they say kagome" miroku said over a mouthful of noodles "curiosity killed the cat" seeing his student's mouth open with a retort he quickly added "that and I clearly remember how you ran off in the middle of training"

"well it's a good thing I'm not a cat" kagome stated dryly, fidgeting with her leaf green vest

"another thing" inuyasha turned his eyes towards her "did you even find the damn thing?"

With both her team's and naruto's inquisitive gazes on her, kagome fiddled with the netting covering her forearms before caving in with a sigh.

"I don't know" she said simply

"what do you mean by that?" piped up shippo, raising his eyebrows when kagome shrugged

"exactly what I just said" before any could ask further questions she cut them off "look, I don't know okay? I was only twelve guys, for all I know I could have _imagined_ the whole thing"

"I can believe that" inuyasha said seriously, before an amused smile crossed his face

Punching inuyasha none to lightly on his upper arm, kagome grumbled at the chuckles from her peers.

* * *

(A/N:sorry for not updating like I said over the weekend but on the bright-side I found some new prompts to stick to these things. Also thank you for the favorites ,follows, and reviews! I appreciate them!)


	6. Girly

**Girly**

Kagome smiled absentmindedly as she rounded a corner, chuckling to herself when she passed by ramen ichiraku. Oh how she loved remembering the looks on their faces last night. As she hastened her pace her thoughts fell back on the event that played out the previous night.

xxXxx

After a few more laughs and jokes, kagome and her team settled into a comfortable silence with the blonde shinobi. The ramen shop providing background noise with its coming and going ninjas to the simmer of heating water.

"I was wondering about something," the silence broken by a calm looking naruto gazing at them gravelly "it kinda occurred to me after I took a good look at all of you"

"and that would be?" inuyasha exchanged looks with his team as they all listen to the shinobi

"you guys..." the men in kagome's group looked at each other nervously "I couldn't help but notice that-"

"spit out would ya?" shippo prodded uneasily

"why do you guys look girly? not that I'm saying that's bad or anything" naruto quickly amended at the sudden blank looks he received

Kagome stared at naruto bewildered, before a wide grin flitted across her face, making naruto blink in confusion at the mirth that was apparent on her face.

"I wondering when you were gonna ask that" kagome explained, flashing him another bright smile before dissolving into laughter when inuyasha twitched

"why? Why do people always ask _that_?" inuyasha mumbled dismayed, golden eyes fixing on the laughing girl next to him with an irritated stare, his face contorting into a scowl

"i-i-I'm not girly! At least not as much as _inuyasha_!" shippo said defensively, ignoring the pissed look sent to him by inuyasha "have you seen his hair?!_ I'm sure you have_" shippo said smugly

"indeed shippo, seeing how the ladies can't resist all this" miroku gestured at himself, earning another round of kagome's laughter and disbelieving looks from the shop's patrons that heard him

Quickly inuyasha got up from his seat, shoving a pouch of ryo on the counter before storming off with a low growl. The other men in his team following after him once they paid their tab.

"was it something i said?" naruto asked worriedly, looking to the black haired-girl shaking in now silent laughter

"i-it's just that" he watched as the girl tried to collect herself, smiling when she glanced at him then shook her head "people _always_ ask that, heck, they mistake inuyasha as a girl more often than he'd like, including the others sometimes" she smiled at the younger teen before rising, laying out a pouch similar to Inuyasha's on the counter

"listen, I didn't mean-" kagome interrupted him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I'm sure they know that" she stated confidently "or inuyasha would have blown up the in a _second_ if he thought you were insulting him" chuckling at naruto's alarmed expression, kagome gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before pulling her hand back to her person, ignoring the odd sensations that crawled up that arm

"but" he silenced himself at the blue-eyed girl's reassuring look, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed at calling her teammates feminine, then sighed "goodbye then kagome"

"later naruto" nodding at him over her shoulder she left the stand in high spirits, tracking down her teammates in three minutes flat.

"we're not that girlish looking are we?" questioned shippo, looking to kagome for affirmation

"hmm, I _suppose_" she hummed nonchalantly, intending to make inuyasha rise to the bait

"what do you mean by that, wench?" inuyasha jumped down to her side, his face as fierce as a grumpy puppy

"nothing, inuyasha" smiling at her team, they made their way to their temporary home in konoha, minds not varying much from each others.

Naruto huh?

* * *

(A/N: I don't really like how this chapter came out but I'll probably try to fix it later.)


End file.
